Genevieve
by Clemmy-Cloo12
Summary: What would happen if Omid didn't die? What if the baby survived? Clementine a fifteen year old zombie apocalypse survivor has hurt so many people, but when she has to deliver a baby she realizes that she needs to help raise this kid right. Three years after helping deliver the baby bandits attack and she is forced to r\take care of the baby until she finds her parents.


**Hey Guys this is my new story. I put it in my poll it was the second top pick, the first was love at first bite. I am writing Love at first bite, I am going to post the prologue today but I can't update for a few weeks due to the fact I don't have internet and wrote this while out of town. I hope you understand, and as always enjoy the chapter.**

**Clementine POV**

I stare up at the pine tree until I realize Omid and Christa are about thirty feet ahead of me. I run to them and once I'm close enough to hear them talking I stop running and begin walking behind them to the gas station.

"Omid you can't be serious." Christa says with annoyance in her voice.

"I am." Omid replies happily.

"We are NOT doing that"

"Why not?"

"Because!" Christa is getting more annoyed.

"Come on Christa what's wrong with 'Omid'?"

"We're not calling are baby Omid. One of you if enough. Clementine a little help here?"

"Omid the second."

"No"

"Omid jun-"I cut Omid off.

"What if it's a girl?" I ask, to be completely honest I hate being in the middle of their arguments.

"Then we name her Christa." Omid say's looking at me smiling.

"But I'm Christa. I don't want to call her Christa. That's just confusing." Christa said still clearly annoyed by Omid's choice of names.

"So name her Genevieve. I don't care!"

"How can you not care?! You're not taking this seriously."

"I take everything seriously. Especially Little Omid's future. "

"Keep talking and you'll be sleeping in the rain tonight. Remember that time in Barstow?"

"Vegas weekend."

Christa walks into the bathroom slightly nodding and smiling at Omid.

"Why don't you, uh, get cleaned up in the girl's room, Clem." Omid says turning to me. I look up at him, I may only be fifteen but I'm still shorter then Omid.

"I hope the sink works in there." I say, turning my head and looking at the bathroom door.

"I wouldn't count on it. Just be careful, and make sure to keep track of your things. We'll be right next door."

"Okay." I say as Omid walks to the other bathroom door.

I walk into the bathroom. I thought it would be best to make sure nothing was in fact in the bathroom. I start looking in the stall closest to the door. The toilet looked like it had been smash with a heavy object and the front half fell off.

"Ew, Gross" I muter to myself.

Then I went to the next stall. To see a bunny rabbit doll on the toilet covered in blood.

"What the hell?"

And then I go to the final stall and open the door slowly. I see the toilet fully intact.

"Whew… No one's here. Guess it's safe to clean up now."

I set my back pact down on the counter, along with my gun. I turn the handle of the faucet to warm, nothing comes out. I then dig through my bag until I find my water bottle and a napkin. I pour a little water on the napkin and rub my face with it. I look in the mirror at my face, I notice some difference in my face from the last time I saw my face in the mirror about six months ago. My hair got longer, my eyes got brighter, my lips got plumper, and my nose still narrow, but what stunned me the most was how much my face got skinner, making my cheek bones pop out more. I close the cap to my water bottle, and putting it back into my backpack. I begin to hear the door open to the bathroom instantly grabbing my gun in-case it's not Christa or Omid. I see three tall men and a girl around my age in front of me. I point my gun at them.

"Oh! Look guys this little girl thinks she can overpower us! HAHA!" The girl says.

One of the men grab my arm and pull me slightly towards them, I don't hesitate and let the gun blow the man's brains out. Another man comes up to me and yanks my arm so hard the gun flies out of my hand and land on the floor. He pushes me against the wall, hard. So hard my head begins to throb. I see a knife attached to his belt, he is about to push me against the wall again when I yank the knife out from his belt and lodge it into his head. I run and grab my gun off of the floor before the girl can aim it at her head and fire. The third man runs toward me and grabs me his hand covering my mouth. I bite down on his hand until I taste blood in my mouth. He lets go of me, giving me a chance to grab my gun and shoot him in the head, and that's exactly what I did. I grab all of my stuff and brush off my jeans. The door begins to open, I aim my gun at the door only to see Omid and Christa staring at me blankly. I put my gun down and begin to sob quietly. I am a murderer, there was nothing I could do about it. I repeat that in my head several times.

_I'm. a. Murderer_

**One month later**

Christa's screaming pierces the air.

"Christa, baby it's okay." Omid says trying to calm Christa down.

"Christa, you have to push!" I say over her screaming. "One…Two…Three…Four!"

The baby begins crying loudly. I check the gender of the baby to see it's a girl

"It's a girl! What do you want to name her?" I yell excitedly about having a 'sister'

"What about Genevieve, You said it back at that gas station." Christa says. "I really liked it."

"Okay, Baby that's her name." Omid says.

I cut the umbilical cord, with surgical scissors we found two weeks ago. Then I clean the blood off of her and wrap her up in fleece blankets. I hand her to Christa who is getting paler and paler by the second.

"Hi Genevieve, I'm your Mommy and this is your Daddy!" Christa says in a babyish voice. She looks up at Omid and hands her Genevieve.

"She's beautiful, just beautiful." Omid says as he kisses Christa on the forehead. "She has your eyes, and your nose."

"She has your hair." Christa says happily.

"I love you Christa." Omid says kissing Christa lightly. "And I love you two Genevieve."

"I love you too honey." Christa replies back smiling at him so big I think her face is about to break.

All the love is crushed with s few groans from walkers. Omid in a hurry hands me Genevieve. I grab the few bags we have and grab Christa by the hand and pull her up. Omid gets in front and begins to run a few paces ahead of us. A walker grabs onto Christa other hand and bites into her wrist. Omid looks back and is devastated by what he sees.

"CHRISTA!" He yells and pulls out his gun and shoots all the walkers around us, not caring about the noise he is making.

Once all the walkers are dead he goes to Christa's side caressing her cheek. I can tell he can't bring himself to put her out of her misery, even though that's what she wants.

"Omid…It's okay…Just take care…Of…Genevieve…I love you…And I love Genevieve…And Clementine so much…Take care of yourself honey…Stay safe." Christa took her last breath.

Omid took out his gun and pointed at her head, tears spilling out of both of our eyes when,

_Bang_

She was gone.

**Okay so that was the first chapter, I hope you liked it. Once again I will not be able to update for a few weeks, because I don't have internet, and I wrote this while out of town. **

**Remember to Follow. Favorite. And, Review. **


End file.
